paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Skye Chapter 4: Skye And The Scots
After dinner, there was a knock at the door. Van went to answer it and when he opened the door, he found James' good friends Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and good old Scooby Doo at the door. Van: Hey, guys! Daphne: Hey, Van! Van: Come on in! The Mystery Gang entered the house. The pups came running at them. Pups: Hey, guys! Daphne: Hello, little ones! *notices something* Hey, where's Skye? Joe: She ran away, Daph. Daphne: That's terrible! Scooby: Reah. Rerrible! Shaggy: I, like, hope you find her. James: We will, Shag. Velma: Oh! And we brought a pizza. James: Well, we did just eat, but I guess it'd be rude not to accept the offer. They started to eat the pizza. Meanwhile, Skye was flying on her jet pack through the air when all of a sudden, she felt something. Skye: Oh no! I gotta go! Skye landed near a lake surrounded by trees. Once she landed, she found a large oak tree, lifted her leg, and relieved herself on the trunk. After which, she sat by the lake and cried herself to sleep. As she slept, dark clouds came rolling in. She was awakened when a raindrop fell on her nose. Skye: Huh? *looks up* Oh, it's raining. Well, I'm sure it'll just be a drizzle. And she went back to sleep. Unbeknown to her,the Scottish twin engines Donald and Douglas from Thomas and Friends were on their way home after a long day spent with the start of the show when they spotted Skye. Douglas: Hey! Hey, Donnie! Donald: What is it, Douggie? Douglas: *points at Skye* Look. What is that? Donald: I dunno. Let's take a closer look. They approached Skye and examined her. Then, Donald gasped. Donald: That's the missing puppy we read about in the paper! Douglas: And the poor thing looks cold and hungry. Let's get her home. Donald scooped up Skye, put her in his cab, and they set off for home. They got her home just as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. Douglas went to the kitchen to make Scottish lamb stew while Donald wrapped Skye up in a towel burrito style to keep her warm. Donald: *quietly* There ye go, lass. Douglas: Stew's done! Just then, Skye woke up. Skye: Wh- Where am I? Donald: Welcome to Castle Loch House! I'm Donald and over there is Douglas. Douglas: Would ye like some lamb stew, lassie? Skye: Wait. you guys are Scottish? Donald: Aye! Lamb stew is one of our favorite foods! Want some? Skye: I guess I could try some. Douglas filled Skye's pup dish with some of the stew. Skye liked it on the 1st spoonful. Skye: Mm-mm! This is good! Douglas: We're glad ye like it! After having 2 spoonfuls, Skye put her spoon down. Then the twins asked Skye why she had run away. Donald: Now, why did ye run away, lassie? Skye: Because I was blamed for something I didn't do. Douglas: Oh that's bad! Skye: Yeah! If only that rotten good- for- nothing Steve would listen to me! And I thought maybe the others would be better off without me! And Skye began to cry. Douglas picked up Skye to comfort her. Douglas: Shhhhhhhhhhhh. It's OK, lassie, let it out. Eventually, Skye calmed down and, after finishing her stew, fell asleep at her spot at the table. Donald wrapped her in a blanket and set her on the couch after giving her George. Donald: Goodnight, lassie. Douglas: Sleep well. With that, the twins went bed also. and Skye was happy, even in her dreams. ~'To Be Continued'~ ~'Author's Note: Sorry this took so long.'~ ~'Next Chapter: 'Runaway Skye Chapter 5: Coming Home (The Final Chapter!)~Category:PartsCategory:Episodes Focusing on SkyeCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:CryingCategory:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14